Many IC packages used for sensor applications include sensitive devices such as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). Because of their sensitivity, these devices are generally not encapsulated using conventional molding techniques. Instead, a pre-molded cavity is typically formed on a substrate (e.g., a leadframe, laminate substrate, ceramic substrate, or the like). The pre-molded cavity may be formed using an insert. The insert defines the cavity, and the molded portions form a wall or protective barrier surrounding the cavity. Portions of the leads and die pad are exposed in a center of the cavity. The devices can be coupled to the die pad and bonded to the leads within the cavity. They can then be covered with a protective gel encapsulant.
Conventional processes for forming IC packages with pre-molded cavities suffer from a number of quality issues. Thus, improvements are continuously sought to improve reliability of these IC packages.